The Year of Change
by purplefish
Summary: Hermione starts to change from being a bookworm to a whole other person with the help of Draco Malfoy. HGDM. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

The Year of Change

Well this is my first ff so yeah. And please, please, please review!

Hermione walked down the hall taking in the Hogwarts life. It was the beginning of her 7th year at Hogwarts. Over the summer she started to think about school and she decided that she took everything to hard and she promise her self that she would try to lighten up. As she walked into the door to the Gryffindor common room she was bombarded by questions from Harry and Ron.

"Hermione what the hell! Where have you been? You where at the feast but then you disappeared."

"Yeah Hermione what happened? We were worried about you!"

"Guys calm down. I had received a extra letter in the mail from here and it said that after the feast I was to go to Dumbledore's office and he would teach me and the head boy about the job." Hermione went over to a couch opposite of the guys and sat down.

"Wow Hermione that's great! Who is the head boy?" Harry asked.

"Harry didn't you listen to the announcement that Dumbledore made."

"uhh, no"

"What will I do with you guys? Seriously. Anyway, during the announcements Dumbledore told everyone who the head boy, girl and all the prefects are. Don't you guys have ears?"

"So..."

"So what, come on what do you want to know Harry?"

"Who is the head boy?"

"Well this must come as a shocker but drum roll please. The head boy is Blaise Zabini. A Slthyerin."

"Blaise Zabini who is that?" Ron cocked his head to the side really not knowing who the head boy is.

"He is a friend of Malfoy I think and he must have good grades and stuff." Hermione stood up and walked over to the door. She stopped and turned around to look at Harry and Ron.

"Oh and guys I have to live next to Zabini and share a common room and a bathroom. I just thought you guys should know." Hermione had a small smirk on her face.

"What. What did you just say? If he puts on hand on you he is dead. So dead" Ron threatened. Hermione chuckled at Ron's protectiveness.

"It's okay Ron, Harry I can handle Zabini and anything that he hurdles at me. See you guys later." With that Hermione walked out the door and headed to the head's common room. She walked up to the door and her hand reached out and slowly opened the door.

A/N: Well this is the first chapter and I hope you liked it. It is short and I am soo sorry! Please Review! Just press the button!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Hermione walked up to the door and her hand reached out and slowly opened the door and walked into the head's common room.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione thought as she looked around the room. On the side to the left of Hermione there was a huge fireplace with a fire all ready there creating heat that warmed Hermione. In the front of the fireplace there was a huge comfy couch that had both green and red from the heads house colors.

The couch was of course was the beginning of the perverted Christmas theme that was gracing the room. "Who ever decorated this room really needs to know when to just step back." Hermione thought to herself. "Yes, it's beautiful but really.

From the common room there were three rooms were branching off. One of doors said, **Hermione Granger **in big letters adorning the door. The other door said, **Blaise Zabini** just like Hermione's door. And the last door had no decorations on it. Hermione opened the door slowly, but surely. As she opened it she saw two big sinks, a toilet and what looked like a huge Jacuzzi bath tub with a shower head over it so it could function as both, a shower and bath tub. Next to the sinks were huge fluffy towels that looked heavenly soft. Hermione went over to them and put her hand on both of them enjoying the softness of the towels.

"I wish I could sleep on this." Hermione thought out loud to herself, or so she thought.

"Of course they would be to expensive for you mudblood. You would never be afford it even though you have more money than Weasel." And there stood Blaise Zabini against the door way smirking like Malfoy.

"Copycat bastard is what you are." Thought Hermione to herself as she looked at Zabini standing there. Even thought she knew he wanted her to get mad she still couldn't resist.

"Ahh, cat got your tong? Because I know Weasel has as much kissing skills as my broomstick. Well no, my mistake because even my broomstick could make someone ahh with pleasure.

"Annoying jackass," Hermione muttered as she went past Zabini and into her room. Even though Hermione defiantly knew she didn't like Ron, even though he was kind of cute in the dumb kind of way. She had her eyes on someone else. Someone who had looks, smarts, and was popular. True he might need to work on his personality, no one can deny Cupid's arrow. She had dreams with him at night, one night they were enjoying a nice romantic dinner with a view over the ocean. Another night they were all cozy up in the big sofas that are in all common rooms.

"Having Zabini as a roommate isn't all bad." Hermione thought to herself. "Connections, connections, connections," she said as she was falling a sleep with her pretend lover.

"_Hermione come here my love. Don't go away from me," said the devilishly handsome man as he walked toward her in long even strides. The mysterious man and Hermione were in a garden. The night air tinged with the hint of the perfume of roses. Suddenly the man turned away from her and went to the nearest rose bush. He snapped off a rose. Still young but a vibrant pink the rose was as he presented her with it. _

_"A token of my love, may it always be with you." The mysterious man then dashed off into the horizon, hopefully to be seen again. _

Hermione suddenly woke up, still aching to her dream lover. She looked around and in her clutched hand there was a pink rose petal, crushed slightly by her hand.


End file.
